Wings
by Calisto1
Summary: It was forbidden to fall for a Wingless One, a rule made by the king, but the king's daughter fell for one anyway. Duo/Serena


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, Sailor Moon, or this song in the story. It wouldn't make any sense to try and sue me anyway, because I don't even own a dollar to my name. I also don't own the song (and such a lovely song it is!), Hanson does! 

Wings 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The wind it blows through the trees_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena jumped from tree to tree, nearing the edge of the forest. Of course, it would have been easier to use her wings, but she didn't want to be caught trying to sneak out of the forest. So she used the trees as her cover and headed out towards the border of her world and the world that she so longed to be part of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Claiming those innocent leaves 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For as long as Serena could remember, she had always been fascinated with the Wingless Ones. The ones who were so large that she could fit into the palm of one of their hands. The ones who were oblivious to magic in their own world. The ones who slaughtered our home in the trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_And the thunder rolls these crashing seas_

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena's father really hated the wingless ones. He believed they were nothing but savages. They slaughtered trees that were the home of so many animals and faerie folk and made paved roads they didn't really need. Her father believed that the Wingless Ones would kill the faerie folk if they ever found out that they existed. But Serena didn't believe it. She believed that the Wingless Ones were just like her people. She knew that they had feelings like anger, fear, hurt, joy, wonder and love.

Love. That was why Serena was sneaking to the edge of the forest in the middle of the night. It was forbidden by the king of the faerie folk, which was her father, for faerie to fall in love with the Wingless Ones. But that's exactly what she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Like a tender kiss holds this heart in me_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One night, while Serena was watching the Wingless Ones from the edge of the forest like she always did, she saw the most beautiful being she'd ever seen. He was short for his kind, yet he was slim and lithe. He had long chestnut-colored hair braided into a ponytail. His large, violet eyes shone with laughter. He really should have been one of her folk. But he also had a girlfriend.

Serena fell in love with this boy the moment she saw him. When it came time for her to head home, she became reluctant. She didn't want to lose sight of the beautiful new being she'd seen. So she stayed at the edge of the forest until he and his girl left the park. Only then did she head home, her mind full of images of the boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In this life long love song _

_You can love right you can love wrong _

_In this love song you can love long _

_But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For 2 weeks afterward, Serena snuck back to the edge of the forest so she could she her beautiful boy. Every night, came back with his girl, with laughter in his eyes and a smile on his face. And every night, Serena went back home, wishing she were his girl. It was corny and forbidden, she knew, but she couldn't help it. 

But one day, her beautiful boy didn't show up. For 3 days he stopped coming to the park. Serena became frantic. She was afraid that he'd never come back and she'd never see him again. That thought really frightened her. For those three days, she snuck out of her house and headed for the park, hoping that she'd see him again. And each night, she went back home broken-hearted. Thankfully, on the 4th night, he did show up. Serena was so happy, she almost flew out to greet him. The only reason why she didn't was because there was something wrong.

Her beautiful boy came back to the park all by himself. His girl wasn't with him. The smile on his face was gone and the sparkle in his eye was nonexistent. Serena was stricken. What could have happened to make her boy so sad?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Mary was a young girl with a young girl's heart  
Well all I can remember is I loved her from the start  
I was hers forever she was mine too  
But something's wrong 'cause now she's gone  
Tell what should I do

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


He came and sat in his usual spot, not moving, not making a sound. He just sat and stared. If Serena hadn't been watching closely, she would have missed the gentle shaking of his body and the silent tears running down his face. He gave an audible sob and began to wipe away his tears. Quickly, Serena made her decision. As her boy got up to leave, she quietly flew into his coat pocket. The boy was going to have quite a surprise when he got home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In this life long love song  
You can love right you can love wrong  
In this love song you can love long  
But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


10 minutes later, the boy got to his apartment. He walked quietly through his home and into his bedroom, where he shed his coat and plopped down on the bed. He tried to stop the tears that kept coming, but he failed miserably. He was so caught up in his misery, that he missed the movement of his coat on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_  
And it doesn't mean love's wrong  
Just because you're feeling' low  
And it doesn't mean loves gone  
'Cause you feel that you want to let go  
Well no one wrote in this book of love that you'd always know  
I wish someone would of told me before_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you crying?" a female voice asked.

The boy looked up, startled. He really wasn't prepared for what he saw. Right in front of him was a small girl, a really, really small girl. So small, in fact, that she could have perched on his shoulder and he wouldn't have felt it. She had large blue eyes, and long blond hair. Her hair was parted into two long ponytails with big odangos at the top on either side of her head. But what he really wasn't ready for was the large and beautiful wings protruding from her back.

"I said, why are you crying?" She asked again. When that didn't work, she asked for his name. But he still didn't answer her.

The boy just sat there and blinked at her. Serena shook her head and paced back and forth in front of him. This, of course, made the boy blink again, because the tiny girl was pacing back and forth in midair. 

Serena just didn't understand. She could have sworn that the Wingless Ones spoke the same language as her own people, but this particular being didn't seem to understand her. She paced back and forth and voiced her thoughts out loud, not thinking that the beautiful boy would understand her.

"Duo."

Serena stopped pacing and looked at the boy. 

"What did you just say?" Serena asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, hopeful eyes staring into disbelieving eyes. Just as the hope started to drain from the faerie's eyes, he spoke up again.

"Duo. My name is Duo."

Serena grinned and danced a short jig in the air. She was happy he understood her. When she was finished with her dance, she faced Duo and bowed.

"My name is Serena. Nice to meet you Duo." 

Duo smiled at Serena a little weakly, but nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Little 'Rena"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_In this life long love song  
You can love right you can love wrong  
In this love song you can love long  
And if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena danced another little Jig in the air. Duo had just given her a nickname! Duo smiled more broadly this time. He just might get used to this little person. 

Serena stopped her jig and fixed a stare on Duo.

"Now, tell me, why were you crying?"

Duo's smile immediately vanished from his face as he remembered why. Hurt crossed his face and tears came to his eyes again.

"She left me" He whispered softly.

"Who left you?" Serena asked.

"Hilde. She left me. She doesn't love me anymore."

And with that Duo proceeded to cry. Serena sighed. It looked like she was going to have a lot of work ahead of her, if she wanted her beloved Duo to go back to the boy she fell in love with in the first place. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to have as much fun as she thought she would before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _  
I wish someone would of told me before  
(I wish someone would of told me before)   
I wish someone would of told me before  
(I wish someone would of told me before)   
I wish someone would of told me before  
(I wish someone would of told me before) _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like it? Hate it? Want more? Drop me a line or something!

Okies! This is just the first chapter, and I am planning on having more to this story. Just bear with me here. I want feedback and then I'll put out the next chap!


End file.
